Mantra
by Weltschmerzowa
Summary: Takie tam. Córeczka ex machina, jak to ktoś powiedział.


„Mantra"

Będę pamiętał ten dzień do końca swojego życia, gdyż był dniem mym najszczęśliwszym. Ostatni wieczór grudnia 1892 roku był tak lodowaty, że moje myśli, zwykle poukładane i skupione na pracy, krążyły wokół nieszczęśników, którym przyjdzie zamarznąć na śmierć właśnie zbliżającej się nocy. Przytułki pękały w szwach. Niektórzy ludzie jak co zimę pozwalali sypiać bezdomnym w swoich szopach, a inni wręcz przeciwnie – pieczołowicie zabezpieczali stajnie i obory ze zwierzętami, tak aby nawet wychudzona mysz nie zdołała przecisnąć się pod drzwiami. Na moim posterunku niemalże każda cela była wypełniona – nie przestępcami, a ludźmi w potrzebie. Więc i ja zdecydowałem się tu zostać, wiedząc, że moja żona prawdopodobnie postanowi przenocować w prowadzonym przez siebie przytułku dla kobiet, które chciały z jej pomocą rozpocząć nowe życie.

Pamiętam, jak potwornie zmęczony byłem. Zresztą, wszyscy trzej byliśmy. Sierżant Bennett Drake, mój najwierniejszy przyjaciel i zarazem podwładny, słaniał się na nogach, a jego misternie przystrzyżona broda i niewielki wąs mieniły się w świetle lamp drobinkami szronu. Jackson, nieoficjalny policyjny chirurg, którego szemrana przeszłość pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, był przemoczony do suchej nitki. Poruszał się z widoczną trudnością, ale i z rozwagą, wyraźnie ograniczając do minimum ruchy jednej ręki z kilkudniową raną postrzałową. Zdjął z głowy kapelusz i, kiedy tylko cały śnieg wylądował na podłodze, włożył go z powrotem. Poznaczona niewielkimi otarciami twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu, gdy Drake zapomniał o przejściach Jacksona, podpierając się o jego ramię. Sam czułem się tak, jakbym mógł zasnąć w chwili przyłożenia głowy do poduszki, ale wiedziałem, że to tylko złudzenie – od dawna nie potrafiłem sobie przypomnieć, czym było osiem godzin zdrowego snu.

Wszyscy trzej otrzepaliśmy policyjne buciory ze śniegu; żaden z nas nie zdecydował się na zdjęcie płaszczy i odwieszenie ich na wieszak. Za nami na komendę wparował nadkomisarz Abberline, któremu zostawiliśmy tę przyjemność zamknięcia w celi zbrodniarza, który przez cztery lata był znany między innymi jako Skórzany Fartuch i Morderca z Whitechapel. Jednak wiedziałem, że dnia następnego nagłówki gazet będą wykrzykiwały wieści, posługując się innym przydomkiem – przydomkiem, który zyskał sobie światowy rozgłos.

Tajemnica tożsamości Kuby Rozpruwacza została rozwiązana, jednakże nie to było powodem mojego szczęścia. Chwilowe spełnienie i duma, świadomość ocalenia więcej niż jednego życia i często towarzyszące w moim zawodzie poczucie, jakoby tego dnia uczyniłem nasz Londyn bezpieczniejszym miejscem, były niczym w porównaniu z tym, czego miałem doświadczyć niedługo później.

— Żona zapewne będzie z ciebie dumna – odezwał się Drake, a ja gorliwie przytaknąłem, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. – Pewnie już nie możesz się doczekać, aż jej to wszystko opowiesz, mam rację, inspektorze?

Zanim zdecydowałem się na odpowiedź, odprowadziłem wzrokiem Rozpruwacza, który ostatkami sił starał się wyszarpnąć z uścisku Abberline'a. Nikt z nas się tego nie spodziewał – sprawca mrożących krew w żyłach zbrodni był niskim i wychudzonym do przerażającego stopnia mężczyzną o znacznie zdeformowanej twarzy. Gdybym zobaczył go na ulicy, nie znając jego prawdziwej tożsamości, pewnie nie potrafiłbym się pohamować od rzucenia mu paru groszy na jedzenie. Żywiłem przekonanie, że nawet po upływie wielu lat wciąż nie będę w stanie nadziwić się temu, jak ten żałosny cień człowieka zdołał obezwładnić i zabić kobiety w sile wieku.

— Emily uprzedziła mnie, że dzisiejszą noc spędzi w przytułku – oznajmiłem, odnosząc dziwne wrażenie, że moje słowa brzmią wymuszenie. – Dopiero jutro będę miał okazję podzielić się z nią tymi wieściami.

Niewiele w tym było z kłamstwa – miałem świadomość, że moja żona coraz rzadziej decydowała się na powrót do domu z pracy, której poświęcała całe dnie. Ja sam większość nocy przesypiałem na potwornie niewygodnej pryczy w swoim biurze. Kiedyś byłem do tego zmuszony, ale po jakimś czasie konsekwencja spędzania każdej wolnej chwili na posterunku zmieniła się w zręczny sposób na unikanie małżeńskich problemów… oraz samej Emily.

Na moment ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, chcąc zetrzeć z niej grymas porażki. Od lat ludzie powtarzali mi, bym przestał rozpamiętywać dzień zaginięcia swojej córki, bym poświęcił czas żonie i ratował związek. Jednak nie posłuchałem rad i raz na zawsze zaprzepaściłem naszą wspólną przyszłość, wdając się w romans z panną Goren, która w tamtym czasie prowadziła pobliski sierociniec. Uczucie, które rozkwitło między mną a Deborah, przyszło niespodziewanie. W jej ramionach odnalazłem spokój ducha i umysłu, przez co z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej oddałem się od żony, która wciąż obwiniała mnie o zaginięcieMatildy.

Nie, nie o zaginięcie – o śmierć.

Kiedy odsłoniłem wyczerpaną twarz, spostrzegłem na sobie czujne spojrzenie Jacksona. Nie dłużej niż ułamek sekundy temu przez myśli przemknął mi obraz butelki koniaku spoczywającej na dnie szuflady biurka, którą dostałem kilka miesięcy temu w podzięce za rozwiązanie pewnej sprawy. Homer miał szósty zmysł – potrafił wyczuć, kiedy tylko miał polać się lepszy trunek, tak, jak sępy wyczuwały bliskie śmierci ofiary.

Bez słowa poprowadziłem towarzyszy do swego biura, a kiedy wreszcie się tam znaleźliśmy – z głośnym westchnieniem opadłem na krzesło, które zatrzeszczało złowrogo. Gnany zachłannym spojrzeniem Jacksona, od razu wysunąłem szufladę lichego biurka i wyjąłem z niej butelkę.

— Sierżancie Drake, przynieś nam jakieś szklanki – oznajmiłem.

Gdy Bennett popatrzył na mnie w sposób nie pozostawiający żadnych wątpliwości, uświadomiłem sobie, że moje wyczucie czasu nie należało do najlepszych. Podniósł się z niechęcią, pod zadbanym wąsem mamrocząc coś, co łudząco przypominało słowa nie przystające żadnemu dżentelmenowi. Kiedy już zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, popatrzyłem na przyssanego do papierosa Homera. Wpatrywał się w butelkę koniaku z początku trudnym do odgadnięcia wzrokiem, który wreszcie powiedział mi, że i on zaczął rozmyślać nad Kubą Rozpruwaczem.

Po mokrych od potu plecach przebiegł mi dreszcz, gdy umysł podsunął mi dziwną myśl. A co, jeżeli Abberline dzielił się z nami swoją wieloletnią obsesją, karmiąc nas nie do końca wiarygodnymi dowodami, własnymi domysłami i doniesieniami od przekupnych informatorów? Co, jeżeli daliśmy się omotać tak, jak ostatnim razem, a człowiek, który siedział w celi, został wrobiony?

Potrząsnąłem głową. To, że nadkomisarz był nieustannie opętany myślą o złapaniu Rozpruwacza, nie było dla nikogo żadną nowiną, ale mimo wszystko nie zdołałbym podejrzewać go o sfalsyfikowanie dowodów. Wiedziałem natomiast, że był w stanie przymknąć oko na niektóre oznaki zmierzającego w złym kierunku śledztwa, byleby tylko móc uspokoić własne sumienie. Niejednokrotnie ufał ludziom, którym nie zaufałoby nawet naiwne dziecko, i szedł w zaparte, coraz bardziej jawiąc się jako zdziwaczały starzec.

Zatem co nasz podejrzany mógł robić w tym opuszczonym budynku, klęcząc obok poważnie okaleczonych zwłok prostytutki, jeżeli nie był tym, za kogo go braliśmy? Dlaczego trzymał w dłoni rzeźnicki nóż, dlaczego biały fartuch, który miał na sobie, był przemoknięty krwią?

Donośne trzaśnięcie drzwi i trzask szkła o biurko nie wyrwały mnie z zamyślenia. Dopiero wtedy, gdy Jackson wymówił moje imię, przebudziłem się, a przede mną stała już szklanka koniaku, która aż prosiła się o opróżnienie. Bez namysłu pochwyciłem ją, chcąc zająć czymś dłonie.

— Sądzicie, że zatrzymaliśmy dobrego człowieka? – spytałem z zamiarem położenia kresu ciszy, nie ośmielając się na nich spojrzeć.

Drake się zakrztusił i minęło trochę czasu, nim przestał trząść nim kaszel.

— Jak to, czy mamy dobrego człowieka, inspektorze? – sapnął słabym i zachrypniętym głosem, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie zdumienia. – Znaleźliśmy go z prostytutką zaszlachtowaną jak świnia!

Pokiwałem głową, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku sponad trzymanej przez siebie szklanki.

— Nie możemy wyciągać pochopnych wniosków – odparłem, odczuwając coraz głębsze zmęczenie. Przetarłem oczy, zastanawiając się, kiedy Homer zabierze głos. – Jackson musi dokładniej obejrzeć ciało, byśmy mogli być stuprocentowo pewni. Przez te lata wielokrotnie byliśmy przekonani, że znaleźliśmy prawdziwego Rozpruwacza, więc kto jak kto, ale właśnie my trzej powinniśmy być bardziej rozważni, sierżancie.

— Reid ma rację – odezwał się wreszcie Jackson, gasząc niedopałek papierosa w popielniczce. Machnął ręką, próbując odgonić muchę, która z irytującym bzyczeniem krążyła wokół jego głowy. – Gdyby nie odpowiednie oględziny ciała, sam dawno zawisłbym na stryczku za te zbrodnie, a przeklęty Abberline pewnie i tak nie chciałby przyznać, że byłem niewinny. Zresztą ten facet, którego zatrzymaliśmy, wcale nie wygląda na takiego, co mógłby powalić kobietę.

— Wyjąłeś mi to z ust – powiedziałem, ale nie drążyłem dalej tego tematu. Nawet przed samym sobą nie chciałem się przyznać do tego, że spostrzegłem ten szczegół dopiero wtedy, gdy poziom adrenaliny w mojej krwi opadł po zakończonym pościgu i stosunkowo spokojnej jeździe z zatrzymanym na posterunek. – Jestem pewien, że dostarczenie ciała jest zaledwie kwestią czasu.

Spojrzałem na trzymaną przez siebie szklankę koniaku i zacisnąłem wargi – biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie wątpliwości, istniała duża możliwość, że siedzący w celi podejrzany nie był Rozpruwaczem – poczułem się więc tak, jakbym zmarnował ten drogi trunek. Nie był z najwyższej półki, ale sam w tym życiu i następnym nie byłbym w stanie nań zarobić, a przecież tak dawno obiecałem sobie, że otworzę go dopiero wtedy, gdy Matilda do nas wróci.

Drzwi biura stanęły otworem w chwili, w której poczułem na ustach ciężar szklanki. Na mój widok skostniały Hobbs wygładził czarny policyjny mundur, wyprostował plecy i odchrząknął.

— Inspektorze, przywieziono ciało.

Popatrzyliśmy po sobie. W zmęczonych i podkrążonych oczach Jacksona mogłem dostrzec zainteresowanie, ale i obojętność. Nie musiał przejmować się przebiegiem śledztwa, wiedząc, że jego wkład w nie zakończy się na przeprowadzeniu autopsji. Natomiast groteskę stanowił wzrok Bennetta, który bez chwili namysłu mógłbym przypisać Abberline'owi. Oczami wyobraźni przyprószyłem siwizną włosy, brodę i wąs Drake'a, rysy twarzy pozostawiając do zdominowania przytłaczającemu spojrzeniu. Nie całkiem świadomie stanąłem na równe nogi i odłożyłem szklankę na blat biurka w tym samym momencie, co moi towarzysze, nieustannie widząc w swoim przyjacielu oblicze nadkomisarza. Czy to możliwe, że w osobie tak mi bliskiej nie dostrzegłem kiełkującej obsesji, która teraz zdawała się przyćmiewać pokłady zdrowego rozsądku?...

W drodze do prosektorium zdążyłem poukładać myśli, spychając w tym momencie nieważne sprawy na drugi plan. Ogarnąłem spojrzeniem tak dobrze znane mi wnętrze wyłożonej kafelkami sali, wciągając nosem nieprzyjemny, gryzący zapach intensywnych środków czystości.

— Jak dla mnie to bez dwóch zdań dzieło Rozpruwacza – stwierdził Drake, któremu nigdy nie było tak śpieszno do wydawania wyroków mogących zaważyć na całym życiu człowieka.

Popatrzyłem na przygotowane do sekcji ciało kobiety i sam również dostrzegłem w niej tylko to, co powierzchowne – poważnie okaleczoną twarz, poderżnięte gardło i rozpruty brzuch. Wiedziałem jednak, że to najdrobniejsze szczegóły się liczą. To, co można dostrzec na pierwszy rzut oka może zwieść, przyćmiewając prawdę ukrytą w detalach.

— Pracowała dla Długiej Susan – wymamrotał Drake.

Jackson kiwnął głową, przyglądając się twarzy ofiary.

— Wybroczyny wokół ust wskazują, że była podduszona, a nacięcia na powiekach wyglądają na dzieło prawdziwego Rozpruwacza – mruknął, gestem zdradzającym zamyślenie gładząc swój wąs. – Przy cięciu nie uszkodził gałek ocznych, co jest jednym z błędów, które popełniają naśladowcy. – Pochylił się, tym razem patrząc na rozerwane policzki kobiety. – To coś zdecydowanie nowego – stwierdził zachrypniętym głosem. – Spójrz tutaj, Reid. Widzisz, gdzie rozpoczęła się rana?

Przyjrzałem się ustom denatki, dopiero po chwili dostrzegając to, co chciał mi przekazać Jackson.

— Naciął kąciki ust nożem, a później dokończył… – odchrząknąłem – dokończył ten uśmiech ręcznie?

— Nie nożem, ale skalpelem. I zważywszy na to, że wypatroszył ją jeszcze za życia, powiedziałbym, że sama je rozerwała, wrzeszcząc z bólu.

— Ale dlaczego nie próbowałaby się oswobodzić? – spytał Drake, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni ciemnych spodni.

— Myślę, że próbowała – ubiegłem Homera w odpowiedzi. – Spójrz, nadgarstki ma całe w sińcach. Była związana. – Zamilkłem na dłuższą chwilę. – A to oznacza, że zamordował ją w innym miejscu, niż ich znaleźliśmy.

Jackson zapalił papierosa, pochylając się nad ciałem, a wreszcie kucając, by mieć lepszy widok. Przez dłuższy czas skupiał uwagę na poderżniętym gardle, zupełnie ignorując kolejne pytania, które zadawał sierżant Drake, a wreszcie posłał mi ukradkowe spojrzenie.

— Ta rana została wykonana jednym sprawnym cięciem, od prawej do lewej, czyli sprawca był leworęczny, zupełnie jak nasz Rozpruwacz. – Pochwycił dłoń denatki, wypuszczając z ust chmurę dymu. – Pod paznokciami ma pełno zakrwawionego naskórka.

— Drake, idź sprawdzić, czy nasz zatrzymany ma jakieś zadrapania na górnych partiach ciała – poleciłem, chcąc jak najszybciej wyeliminować podejrzenie, że siedzący w celi osobnik miał wspólnika.

— Na tę chwilę mogę powiedzieć ci tylko tyle – wymamrotał Jackson, wargami ściskając dymiącego papierosa. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem, dodał: – Zrobię sekcję, a ty idź się zdrzemnąć. Obudzę cię, kiedy dowiem się czegoś więcej.

Stanąłem na równe nogi, czując się niczym nowonarodzony. Zniknęło przenikające mnie do szpiku kości zimno, a mięśnie wreszcie przestały mi dokuczać, jako że otrzymały zasłużony odpoczynek. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że drzemka może aż tak zmienić człowieka.

Już niedługo później przyglądałem się Jacksonowi, który stał przy umywalce i pod strumieniami intensywnie parującej wody zmywał z dłoni ślady krwi. Spostrzegłem, że pootwierał wszystkie okna, zapewne chcąc pozbyć się z powietrza smrodu tanich papierosów.

— Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ciekawego?

Drgnął, nieznacznie odwróciwszy głowę w moją stronę.

— Spójrz na lewe zagięcie łokcia.

Bez chwili wahania ponownie podszedłem do stołu sekcyjnego, bacznie przyglądając się niewielkiemu nakłuciu.

— Wstrzyknął jej coś na uspokojenie?

— Laudanum.

Zamknąłem oczy. Ostatnimi czasy przestępcy, głównie gwałciciele i mordercy, posuwali się do używania nalewki z opium – po odpowiedniej dawce ich ofiary stawały się potulne niczym baranki. Szczegół tkwił w tym, że Rozpruwacz nigdy wcześniej nie musiał posuwać się do takich środków, bo obezwładnienie kobiet w sile wieku zdawało się nie być dla niego żadnym problemem. Skąd więc ta nagła zmiana?

— Czyli to tylko naśladowca – stwierdziłem.

— Nie możemy mieć pewności. Wszystko, poza tym jednym szczegółem, wskazuje na to, że mamy do czynienia z prawdziwym Rozpruwaczem. Zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem wyciął jej też macicę i nerki, a nic na ten temat nie przedostało się do prasy.

— Inspektorze!

Oboje spojrzeliśmy na rozpostarte drzwi, w których stanął zdyszany Hobbs. Jasnoblond włosy, które zazwyczaj chował pod policyjną czapką lub traktował zbyt dużą dawką brylantyny, były poszarpane wiatrem. Jego młoda twarz wyrażała emocje, których nie potrafiłem rozpoznać, gdyż nigdy wcześniej ich na nim nie widziałem. Zmarszczyłem brwi, mimo wszystko postanawiając go zignorować.

— Nie teraz, Hobbs – powiedziałem oschle, machnąwszy dłonią, by zostawił nas samych.

— Ale inspektorze, pańska żona…

— Emily… Emily jest tutaj? – wykrztusiłem. – Czy coś się stało?

Wypadłem z prosektorium jak burza, nie czekając na odpowiedź. W przeciągu ostatnich lat życie zdołało mnie nauczyć, że żona już nigdy nie odwiedzi mnie w pracy bez niesienia ze sobą złych wieści. Z nagłej fali strachu i obawy aż zaschło mi w ustach, więc czym prędzej zbiegłem ze schodów na parter komisariatu, gdzie ją zobaczyłem.

Serce zamarło mi w piersi na jej widok – stała na drugim końcu ponurego holu, odcinając się na jego tle najpiękniejszą z posiadanych przez siebie sukien o łososiowym kolorze. Kiedy się odwróciła, ledwo ją poznałem – zbiła mnie z pantałyku szczerym jak złoto uśmiechem, którego nie widziałem na jej twarzy odkąd powiła córkę. W jej oczach widziałem uderzającą radość, która niemalże mnie obezwładniła – poczułem, jak nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa, a kolana miękną. Serce z każdym uderzeniem podpowiadało mi, co jest źródłem jej rozanielenia, ale instynkt samozachowawczy powtarzał swą mantrę, bym nie dał się złapać w sidła nadziei. Na całe szczęście chwilowo straciłem kontakt z rozumem.

— Gdzie ona jest? – zawołałem, gnając przed siebie.

Gdy Matilda wychyliła się zza sukni matki, ogarnęła mnie pewność, że tego dnia nie było na świecie drugiego tak szczęśliwego jak ja człowieka. Padłem przed nią na kolana, czując łzy spływające mi po policzkach. Przygarnąłem ją do siebie i rozkoszowałem się zapachem jej ciemnych włosów, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że pachniała tak samo od urodzenia. Mimo uszu puszczałem słowa jakiegoś szaleńca, który nie potrafił przestać bredzić; ignorowałem każdy dźwięk, napawając się urywanym oddechem córki. Nawet gdybym chciał, nie byłbym w stanie jej wtedy puścić, nie byłbym w stanie wytrzymać bez stałego sprawdzania, czy była prawdziwa, czy rzeczywiście stała tu przede mną i czy faktycznie czułem na swoim ramieniu jej twarzyczkę rozciągającą się w uśmiechu. Wierzchem dłoni otarłem łzy z policzków, wierząc, że byłem bliski śmierci ze szczęścia. Nie istniało na tym świecie nic takiego, co byłoby w stanie zrujnować tę chwilę.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, tato.

Kiedy się odezwała, dotarło do mnie, że nigdzie w pobliżu nie było żadnego szaleńca – to ja bez ustanku powtarzałem, jak bardzo ją kocham, a słowa przez dłuższy czas opuszczały usta bez mej wiedzy. Gładziłem włosy Matildy i kiwałem się w przód i w tył, nawet nie mogąc wyobrazić sobie chwili, w której musiałbym wypuścić ją ze swych objęć . Powoli zacząłem dopuszczać do siebie więcej dźwięków – usłyszałem szepty różnych ludzi, ale zwróciłem uwagę jedynie na kwilenie Emily, która wkrótce padła na kolana tuż obok nas i wsparła się na mym ramieniu. Szloch niebawem wstrząsnął jej ciałem, więc objąłem ją, wiedząc, że musiała być tak szczęśliwa, jak ja.

— Jak? Gdzie? – wykrztusiłem z trudnością, a głos mi się załamał.

Emily zaczęła mówić coś gorączkowo, zbyt szybko, bym mógł zrozumieć to, co miała mi do przekazania. Z przerywanych płaczem gorliwych tłumaczeń zrozumiałem zaledwie kilka słów: „muzeum", „mężczyzna" i „dar od Boga". Ścisnąłem jej dłoń.

Kiedy wyczułem obok nas obecność kogoś spoza rodziny, zrobiłem coś, co w tym momencie uważałem za niemożliwe – na niewielką odległość odsunąłem się od Matildy, ale nie oderwałem wzroku od jej twarzy. W tej chwili widziałem w niej więcej podobieństwa do Emily niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Inspektorze… – ledwo dosłyszałem cichy głos Hobbsa. – Mamy doniesienie o kolejnej ofierze Rozpruwacza. Prawdziwego Rozpruwacza.


End file.
